Medical Plant
by Cho Kyuhka
Summary: Berawal dari pencarian tanaman obat.Akhirnya tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta di antara mereka.Terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden episode 224/SasuSaku/canon/maaf tidak bisa bikin summary


**Halo! Perkenalkan saya Cho Kyuhka, saya Author baru di FFn. **

**Ini fic pertama saya yang rencananya akan saya bikin two shoot, ya masih rencana. Fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat tapi saya belum berani untuk desakkan dari teman saya akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mempublish fic ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak jelas, saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Jadi untuk para Senpai tolong bimbinganya *lambai-lambai***

**Cukup sekian basa-basinya, silahkan membaca!**

**Medical Plant**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**WARNING : TYPO, OC, GAJE, OOC, BIKIN BOSEN, ALUR BERANTAKAN, DLL**

Setelah perang dunia ninja ke 4 berakhir,keadaan di dunia shinobi kembali pula dengan desa Konoha yang sempat dihancurkan oleh Akatsuki kini desa tersebut kembali pulih seperti sedia kala,meskipun masih bisa dilihat banyak sebagian warga yang masih membetulkan rumah-rumah juga beberapa Shinobi yang datang dan pergi untuk menjalahkan misi.

Di rumah sakit konoha terlihat seorang Kunoichi berambut Pink yang tengah duduk di Sakura nama Kunoichi Emeraldnya tengah memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

Hari ini semua orang tangah sibuk untuk menjalankan misi yang mereka terima dari sang Hokage,Kecuali ia tengah berada di kepala rumah sakit di Sakura dipercaya oleh Gurunya -Tsunade- untuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit sekaligus menjadi ketua dari para Ninja medis.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk,ah Shizune-senpai," Sakura kaget.

"Maaf Sakura-san kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama,cepatlah beliau sudah menunggumu," ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah," Sakura pergi bersama Shizune menuju kantor Hokage.

- oOo -

"Sakura menurut hasil laporan,obat-obatan di Konoha sudah mulai habis,jadi saya minta kau untuk mencari tanaman kau bisa melaksanakannya kalau ada waktu luang," ujar seorang wanita berambut agak pirang – Tsunade-.

"Baiklah," sakura mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingatkan di mana tempat untuk mencari tanaman herbal itu kan?" tanya Tunade.

"Iya,saya masih ingat," ucap Sakura memastikan.

"Oh iya. Aku minta kau juga mencari tanaman Ashitaba, karena tanaman itu sangat dibutuhkan, dan saya dengar kalau tanaman Ashitaba juga tumbuh di pulau tersebut," ucap Tsunade.

"Iya saya mengerti,baiklah saya permisi," sakura menangguk kemudian dia pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus melamun,sampai aku dikagetkan olah suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku.

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat orang yang adalah Naruto. Naruto bersama 'dia' kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku merasa malu setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku teringat akan pernyataan cintaku yang palsu itu, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku malu apabila bertemu takut kalu Naruto akan membenciku dan tidak mau memaafkan aku. Tapi aku salah, dia malah tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan dia memaafkan diriku yang memalukan ini.

Sekarang Naruto tidak lagi menyukaiku,aku sangat senang karena dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang pantas siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Hinata. Aku sedikit merasa lucu dulu ketika melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi untuk memperhatikan Naruto dan diam-diam mengikutinya, sampai sekarangpun dia masih seperti itu. Seperti sekarang ini Hinata sedang bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik untuk melihat kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku alihkan pandanganku kepada 'dia',seorang pemuda yang berjalan di belakang Naruto. Dia adalah Uchiha yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan. Ya,Sasuke-kun sudah kembali ke Konoha setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang selama ini di sembunyikan. Aku bersyukur karena Sasuke-kun sudah berkumpul bersama kami. Semua yang sudah kami perjuangkan yang dulunya selalu gagal akhirnya berhasil dan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja,perjuangan kami masih belum selesai mengingat Sasuke-kun yang mantan buronan membuat keberadaannya di Konoha sempat terancam, karena dia akan dijatuhi hukuman MATI, tetapi berkat Naruto dan Tsunade-sama akhirnya sasuke-kun tidak dijatuhi hukukuman mati. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepda mereka berdua terutama kepada Kami-sami yang telah mengabulkan semua doaku.

End Sakura Pov

Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Sakura-chan,kau mau ke mana membawa banyak sekali barang-barang?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh ini,besok aku akan pergi mencari tanaman obat,karena persediaan obat-obatan di konoha sudah mulai habis," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Iyakan Teme?" Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Dasar 2 hari lagi kita akan menjalankan misi," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan pada raut wajah Sakura. Naruto yang melihat hal itu bisa mengetahui kalau sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, meskipun Sakura terus mengelak kalau dia tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke.

"Ayolah Teme..." rajuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan itu benar,kalian baru saja selesai menjalankan misi,aku yakin kalian pasti sangat pula aku bisa sendiri," elak Sakura.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan,selama ini kamu selalu membantu kami. Sedangkan kami tidak pernah membantumu, apalagi si teme ini," ujar Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang dibalas dengan Death Glare oleh Sasuke.

"Ayolah Teme sekali ini saja," mohon Naruto.

"Hn,Tidak," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayolah... " Naruto merengek.

"Tidak!" Sasuke tetap bersikukuh.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan memohon kepada Sasuke merasa tidak tega, Sakura yang semula diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Naruto sebaiknya tida... "

"Tidak Sakura-chan! " ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau Teme tidak mau ikut biarkan aku sendiri yang ikut,dengan begitu aku bisa berdua-duaan dengan kan Sakura-chan~," ucap Naruto sambil curi-curi pandang ke Sasuke.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Sasuke itu menyukai Sakura terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, meskipun Sasuke berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, tetapi tidak bagi Naruto karena Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi kesalnya meskipun samar.

'Dengan begini Teme pasti ikut,' pikir Naruto.

"Hn,baiklah aku ikut," Sasuke akhrirnya menyerah,padahal dia tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto untuk berdua-duaan dengan Sakura.

"Yeah..! gitu dong Teme,masa sama temen sendiri nggak mau bantu," ucap Naruto menang.

Sasuke sedikit kesal ketika melihat ekspresi kemenangan yang terukur di wajah.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan,ini tidak tidak seberapa dengan apa yang kamu lakukan lakukan selama ini untuk kami,iyakan Teme?," ucap Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kita kumpul di gerbang jam 5 pag,setuju?," usul Naruto.

"Baiklah," Sakura setuju.

"Hn,"

-oOo-

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Selesai mandi ia memakai pakaian khusus untuk misi kemudian menyiapkan semua peralatan yang akan dibawanya, setelah itu ia pun pergi.

"Aku harus cepat,aku tidak mau mereka ikut," ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura terus berlari ketika dekat dengan gerbang Sakura berhenti. Mata Emerald Sakura membulat.

'_Kenapa mereka sudah berada disini,pdahal sekarang belum pukul 5 pagi,'_ pikir Sakura.

Ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di gerbang bingung kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berada di gerbang lebih dulu.

"Sakura-chan, kau lama sekali~ kami lelah menunggumu. Menunggu itu memang menyebalkankan, iyakan Teme," ucap Naruto sekaligus menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian..."

"Kami tau apa yang sudah kau rencanakan Sakura. Kau berniat untuk pergi duluan agar kami tidak bisa ikut denganmu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Hening.

"Aku tau kenapa kamu tidak menginginkan kami untuk ikut, karena kau berfikir kalau kau hanya akan merepotkan kami berdua," lanjut Sasuke.

"..." Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena semua itu benar dengan apa yang Sakura rencanakan.

"Sakura-chan itu tidak mungkin,kau jangan berfikir seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf," Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah,mulai sekarang kamu jangan berfikiran seperti itu lagi ok," ucap Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah," Sakura menangguk.

"Untung saja Teme mengetahui apa yang kamu rencanakan,kemudian kami memutuskan pergi mendahuluimu pergi,kau hebat Teme bisa mengetahui apa yang Sakura rencanakan," jelas Naruto kemudian menepak pundak Sasuke.

"Dasar baka Dobe,aku tidak pernah berfikiran sperti itu," elak Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, kamu jangan seperti itu,ah aku tau. Kamu sebenarnya tidak ingin ikutkan? Hah~iya kan~" kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tidak ikut?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Naruto bicarakan.

"Iya, Sasuke Teme ini padahal tidak mau ikut," Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang," kata Sakura.

"Iya Teme, dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan dengan Sakura-chan, iyakan Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan Naruto.

'_Ha...ha...ha...aku tau Sasuke, kau ini cemburukan,'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke yang melihat adegan tersebut mendengus kesal, kemudian pergi.

"Oi, oi Sasuke tunggu, Sasuke jangan marah dong. Oi ayolah jangan marah," Naruto mengejar Sasukedan mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

'_Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan.

Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak ada sekelompok Shinobi yang mengintai dan mengikuti perjalanan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian, para tikus Konoha," kata salah satu dari shinobi itu.

-oOo-

**Diperjalanan**

"Sakura-chan, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan pergi ke pulau Nanakusa, pulau harta karun obat herbal," jawab Sakura.

"Pulau Nanakusa?" Naruto bingung.

"Iya, sebelumnya kau dan aku pernah ke sana, kau tidak ingat?" ucap Sakura pada Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"He...he... iya aku lupa," jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Dasar payah," ucap Sasuke dingin..

"Apa kau bilang Teme!" Naruto geram.

"Kau payah," balas Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri apakah pernah ke pulau itu?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Heh, Sudah ku duga," Kata Naruto.

"Huft, sudahlah nanti kalian pasti tau," Sakura mendengus lelah mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua.

-oOo-

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan, kemudian mereka menyewa perahu untuk menyebrang ke pulau Nanakusa.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Sakura.

"Ouh, pulau ini, iya aku baru ingat," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Baguslah kalau sudah ingat," ucap Sakura.

'_Pulau ini,'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Eh, teme kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku pernah ke pulau ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Pernah? Kapan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Saat bersama dengan Orochimaru," Jawab Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu semua sudah tau, dengan begini pencariannya akan lebih mudah dan cepat," ucap Sakura.

"Ouh ternyata kalian, selamat datang kembali," ucap seorang lelaki.

"eh... Bando," kata Naruto.

"Yo, kau benar Naruto," Ucap Bando.

"Ah, Bando-San," Ucap Sakura senang melihat kehadiarn Bando.

"Ah~ ternyata Sakura-san juga ada," Ucap Bando.

"Hm... siapa orang ini," Lanjutnya.

"Ah,aku adalah temanku namanya Uchiha Sasuke,Sasuke-kun ini Bando-san," Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Oh,jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke ya... kalau begitu salam kenal,aku Bando," Bando memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn".

"Hm,rupanya dia irit bicara ya," Ucap Bando.

"Yah begitulah dia," Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura-san~ aku senang kau datang lagi ke pulau ini,semenjak pertama melihatmu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar pada dadaku dan ketika kau pergi aku selalu memikirkanmu,"Ucap Bando memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ah,benarkah,terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat tersebut merasa kesal,kemudian ia pergi.

"Oi,Teme kau mau kemana?," tanya Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke pergi.

"Kita datang ke sini bukankah untuk mecari tanaman obat kan." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ah iya,maaf aku lupa," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh,soal saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," Bando menunjukkan beberapa keranjang yang penuh dengan tanaman obat-obatan herbal.

"Wah~ banyak sekali,apa ini tidak bayar,?" tanya Naruto was-was karena sebelumnya mereka meminta bayaran atas semua tanaman obat yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

"Tentu tidak," ucap Bando.

"Hah?,kenapa?," Naruto bingung.

"Karena ini semua untuk Sakura-san," ucap Bando.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Apapun untukmu,Sakura-san," Bando tersenyum senang kemudian menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah-olah mengerti apa arti seringai itu langsung naik darah, bisa di lihat dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sedang menahan amarah Sasuke membalas seringai Bando dengan menatap tajam.

Sakura merasakan aura disekeliling menjadi aura-aura yang ingin membunuh.

"Er, sebaiknya aku periksa dulu," Sakura pergi dengan alasan untuk mengecek tanaman-tanaman obat padahal untuk keluar dari aura disekelilingnya yang terasa mencekam.

"Sa...Sakura-chan, tunggu," Naruto yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Melihat Sakura dan Naruto pergi, Bando menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tau bahwa sebenarnya kau itu menyukai Sakura-san kan tapi kau tidak berani mengaatakannya kan? Lihat saja aku akan membuat Sakura-san menyukai diriku," Bando menantang Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Sakura dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal," Sasuke menatap tajam Bando.

"Benarkah? Uh aku takut, tapi setidaknya aku tidak seperti seperti seorang pengecut, macam dirimu," ejek Bando kepada Sasuke, kemudian ia pergi.

"Sakura-san~" Bando menghampiri Sakura.

'_Hn, lihat saja nanti'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati, kemudian pergi menghampiri Sakura.

-oOo-

Sakura memeriksa semua keranjang yang berisi tanaman obat itu, dia tersenyum karena semua tanaman yang ia cari telah lengkap, tetapi senyumnya kemudian menghilang.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Ada yang kurang," jawab Sakura.

"Hah? Ada yang kurang?" Bando kaget, karen ia merasa sudah mengmpulkan semua tanaman obat yang ada di pulau Nanakusa.

"Apanya yang kurang Sakura-chan, bukankah ada semua?" Naruto bertanya.

"Iya memang semuanya sudah ada, tapi ada satu tanaman yang tidak ada,"

"Tanaman apa?" tanya Bando.

"_Tanaman Ashitaba_(*)," jawab Sakura.

"Itukan tanaman yang sulit di temukan di pulau ini," ucap Bando.

"Baiklah kita tinggal mencarinya saja!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Tapi aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan tidak ketemu," ucap Bando.

"Kamu mencarinya sendirian, kalau kita semua mencarinya pasti ketemu, semakin banyak semakin cepat ketemu," ucap Naruto.

"Iya kau benar Naruto," Sakura membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura meminta pendapat dari Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah," Bando setuju.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usul Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus," Naruto sejutu.

"Bagaimana semua setuju?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Ok,"

"Baiklah aku yang akan membagi kelompoknya," ucap Naruto.

**TBC**

**(*)Ashitaba (Angelica keikei) adalah salah satu jenis tanaman obat yang sangat populer di Jepang, dan kini telah menjalar ke beberapa negara termasuk Indonesia. Ashitaba (Angelica keikei) merupakan bahan baku utama produk 'Teh Herbal' yang berfungsi sebagai anti oxidant, anti inflammatory, anti turmorigenic, anti carcinogenic, anti microbial dan detoxifier. (Untuk info selengkapnya cari di Google)**

**Di tunggu Reviewnya! XD**


End file.
